


If You Want The Job Done Right.......

by Vanessa_Cocotea



Category: Doctor Who: Eighth Doctor Adventures - Various Authors
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-21
Updated: 2014-05-21
Packaged: 2018-01-25 23:33:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1666568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanessa_Cocotea/pseuds/Vanessa_Cocotea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From 2008:</p><p>Guess who did guess what?</p>
            </blockquote>





	If You Want The Job Done Right.......

He'd banned her from the kitchen, the lab and the garden, then spent the entire day dashing back and forth between the three - pausing only to arrange his green velvet coat on the back of his reading chair - while Sam was still in it! After that, all she'd seen was an occasional blur of chestnut curls. Sam was getting impatient. It was her birthday and all he was doing was - well, only God or Rassilon knew what. He'd said nothing about the day, just banned her from the three rooms. She put down her book and fumed. The TARDIS let out her equivalent of a giggle. Sam glared at her.

It had gone past teatime, when the Doctor sauntered into the console room, reclaimed his coat and put it back on. He gave her an infuriating grin and took off his cravat. He then instructed Sam to turn round and he blindfolded her. Then, after a moment, he put a beribboned gift bag in her hands.

"Look inside!" He said gleefully as he undid the cravat.

Sam looked at him, then looked in the bag. It contained another small white bag. She groaned, then said, "Doctor, you know I stopped eating these! They're not vegetarian. Doctor?" She was completely baffled. "What have these got to do with what you were doing all day? And why did I have to be banned from seeing anything?"

The Doctor smiled. "Firstly, Happy Birthday, Sam! Secondly, you can eat these! That's what I was doing all day long! They're vegetarian, Sam. My secret formula. So relax and enjoy! You'll love the new flavours - chocolate, Darjeeling, kiwi." He chuckled. "Oh, and there's no red ones. I know you don't like those." He beamed.

Sam grinned and gave him a peck on the cheek. "Thanks, Doctor!" She laughed. "Leave it to you to succeed at creating these!" They both laughed. Then they sat down together to share Sam's new vegetarian jelly babies.

The End

**Author's Note:**

> This story is one of two that might be called, "a preview of a coming attraction".
> 
> Also, I wish someone could make me some veggie ones! Oh, and, before I gave them up - for the same reason that Sam did, I liked the red ones. Still, I can't, in good conscience, eat them now. Darn. Still, doing that little vignette made me feel better! :)


End file.
